The Labor of My Love
by christinas-fandom-fics
Summary: Vexos centric imagined as Volt/OC but I have no idea what the heck it turned to. Shadow Prove is a creepy stalker here and Mylene acts strange... I'll leave it up to debate whether it is OOC or not. Enjoy... or don't. Whatever floats your boat. Edit: It's complete now! I added a new chapter (that was here before I accidentally deleted it) at the end.
1. Chapter One

_As a child you would wait_

 _And watch from far away_  
 _But you always knew that you'd be the one that work while they all play_

 _In youth you'd lay awake at night and scheme_  
 _Of all the things that you would change, but it was just a dream_

 _Here we are_  
 _Don't turn away now_  
 _We are the warriors that built this town_  
 _Here we are_  
 _Don't turn away now_  
 _We are the warriors that built this town from dust_

 _The time will come when you'll have to rise_  
 _Above the best, improve yourself_  
 _Your spirit never dies_

 _Farewell, I've gone to take my throne above_  
 _Don't weep for me_  
 _Cause this will be_

 _The labor of my love_

Imagine Dragons: Warriors

 **^^This is the song the story got its name from.**

 **The new chapter is up. I hope my readers are as excited as I am...**

"My name's Kate. Kate Belfrey."

"I'm Lync. The freak over there is Shadow Prove. Always call him by his full name. Only Mylene calls him Shadow. And you don't wanna be like Mylene."

"And Mylene is...?"

"The girl over there."

"The one with the big earrings and the hair that doesn't fit her face shape at all?"

"You're learning. Good."

"And who...?"

Lync had no time to answer as Volt introduced himself.

"I'm Volt Luster. I'm a Haos brawler."

".. Kate. Your new Pyrus brawler. I mean, not your as in yours... ... I meant the Vexos' new Pyrus brawler."

"Nice to meet you, Kate." Volt said

Shadow whispered something into Mylene's ear and she responded by giving him one of those looks, you know one of those "keep going like that and I will burn you alive and then throw your body to the wolves" looks.

"Come on Kate. We're gonna be late for the meeting."  
Kate followed Volt and Lync.

"You seem nervous." Volt pointed out

"You see, here's the deal. If you want to be a Vexos, you can't be afraid." Lync stated "you can act like a moron, you can be a huge bitch, but you can't be nervous and you can't be afraid. If you show any signs of weakness, Mylene's going to throw you out from the hole in the floor along with the Bakugan.

Some time after that...

Kate was in the room the Vexos used when they needed to rest. Lync, Mylene and Shadow were in the Beta City. Hydron and Volt were in the room, but Hydron soon left. Kate was staring at a wall like she wanted to make a hole in it.

"Kate. Is something-" Volt attempted to ask.

"He's gonna kill all these innocent people. He is planning to kill them. Just like that. Without any special reason. How are you okay with that?"  
"You think I joined the Vexos because I wanted to?"

"You're saying you didn't?""

"You wanna hear the story how the kid from the poor neighborhood became a celebrity? Well, it all started one day. We were having a family dinner. When suddenly, someone knocked on the door."  
"Who?"  
"Prince Hydron. It's sad how he likes to rub it in my nose, how he "rescued" me from my miserable life. But I wasn't miserable. I was happy."  
"You had a family."

"I had. All that Hydron did was take away the last moments I could have... should have spent with them."

"Then why did you come with him?"

"He threatened my family. He is the prince, he can do anything he want and no one would stop him."  
"Life's just not fair." Kate pointed out "my grandma had a saying. She'd say that you should never mix up doing the right thing and doing the wrong thing for what you believe is a good purpose."

"I like to believe I am a man of honor. And I keep telling myself I did the right thing." Volt stater

"I always believed I'm a good person. You know, that kind that smiles at strangers and helps old ladies cross the street. Maybe we are really good people...but maybe we're just fooling ourselves to be able to sleep at night."


	2. Chapter Three

It was an early morning in Vestal. The Vexos were still recovering from last night's events.

"So... what are we gonna do with that tape now?" Kate asked

"Isn't it obvious? We are gonna make it clear to Hydron we have it in your possession and then we are gonna set our demands." Mylene explained

"You mean, we're gonna blackmail him?"

"Yeah, that was a fancy way for her to say that." Shadow Prove said.

"Thank you for the offer, but blackmail... it's not really my thing."

"Your loss." Shadow said

"I'm gonna look for the others."

Kate was about to leave when Mylene stopped her.

"Kate!"

"Yes?"

"Do not mention this to Lync or Volt."

"Kay."

"It's better there's just two of us. She'd screw something up." Shadow said when Kate let the room

"I don't think she'll last long here." Mylene added

Kate picked an empty donut with chocolate icing.

"So... you're gonna get breakfast?" she asked Volt, who was sitting next to her.

"I'm not really a breakfast person. Back when I used to live with my family, we'd have breakfast every day, at the same time. It was our tradition."

"Well maybe it's time to start a new tradition." Kate said

"I left the past behind me the day I joined the Vexos.

"Present is nothing but future past."

"This is another thing your grandma would say?" Volt said with a light smile.

"In fact, it is. She was really smart."

"To be fair, you inherited a thing or two."

That made Kate smile.

"Well, if you don't want to talk about your past, maybe I should try to talk about mine." she said. "Let's see... I was born in the Beta City. I have a older sister named Diane... and a younger brother named Max. He's so shy he runs away when he meets someone new. We're not a typical family. But I miss them."

Meanwhile...

"Listen, up, princey, cuz things are about to change." Shadow said

"I don't think I understand what you are talking about."

"Don't play games, Hydron." Mylene warned "Because I am not. We have a surveillance camera in our possesion. From your bedroom."

"Why did you put a camera in my room?"

"None of your business, pal.

"If you don't work with us, the whole world is going to see it. The Resistance, the whole planet... and most importantly..." Shadow started

"Your father" Mylene completed.

"What do you want?"


	3. Chapter Four

**I decided to break my rule about no posting chapters unless I've got reviews on my previous one and post a new chapter. Because I'm writing this story for me.** **Someone might review this story, someone might not. Some might like it, some might not. I will still write. I've already got 3 reviews, one fave and one follow. They are all from the same person. (Thank you, DarkMage999, I'm really grateful for your support.) I hope you still like the story. Maybe the chapters are getting a little monotonous, but I'm moving forward hoping I won't bore you to death.**

Flashback time

 _"Come on, Dee. I wanna play. I wanna play!" little Kate Belfrey was screaming._

 _"Then go play."_

 _"I want you to play with me!"_

 _Diane rolled her eyes._

 _"Go play with Max."_

 _"Max is a boy. I want us to play princesses!"_

 _"Hold on. I've got a phone call._

 _"Who are you talking to, Dee?"_

 _"A friend."_

 _On the phone: Hey, Myl."_

Present day

I young woman entered the building.

"I'm Diane Belfrey." she said to the guard

"You're Kate Belfrey's sister." one of the guards recognized her

"I need to see Kate."

"I'm sorry Miss but you can't... Miss!" he jelled as Diane ran.

"Kate!" she jelled

"Diane. Why are you here?"

"It's weird I wanted to see my baby sister?"

"Of course not. I'll take you to the living room so we can have a talk."

Once they got there...

"Long time, no see. How about you take a seat?" Kate suggested and Diane listened.

"I missed you Kate. Max missed you."

"Everyone missed me, I get it."

"Why are you like this?"

"Like what?"

"You're acting strange. "

"I'm... not."

I know. This is about a guy, it has to be."

"No, it's not." Kate said and slightly blushed.

"You're blushing."

"I'm not!"

"What's his name?"

"There's no-"

Kate's lie was interrupted by Volt who entered the room.

"Kate I need to talk to you about something-" he started when he noticed Diane "hello. I didn't notice you were there-"

"Diane."

"You're Kate's sister?"

"And you are..."

"Volt Luster. The Vexos' Haos brawler."

"Nice to meet you Volt."

"The feeling's mutual. Bye, Kate. I'll see you later."

"Bye Volt." Kate said

As soon as Volt left the room, Diane looked at her younger sister

"So his name is Volt."

"Dee... shut up."

Diane laughed.

"You won't believe who I just met. Diane Belfrey."

"Wait, her name last name is Belfrey? Kate's sister?." Mylene asked

"Yes, she mentioned she has a sister with that name." Volt said "why?"

"I know who she is."

 **I'll take about Mylene's history with Diane in the next chapter. You decide if it's going to be in an hour or in a week. Please guys. Just review. It will take you a minute. You don't have to praise the story, just post your opinions. I'll update the story as soon I get my first review on either this one or the previous chapter (or you can review both chapters or the entire story at once if you like). Read from you later.**


	4. Chapter Five (contains some profanity)

**Here's chapter 5, as I promised. Prepare for some profanity. Also this was a very risky idea, so please tell me what do you think.**

Flashback

 _Diane on the phone:_

 _"Thought I'll give you a call. There's a movie coming out tonight, wanna see it?"_

 _"I'll think about it." Mylene said_

 _"If you make up your mind, I will be waiting for you at the park. The movie starts at 8 o'clock. See you."_

At the cinema

 _"I need to tell you something." Diane said, a hint of anxiety in her voice._

 _"Not now, I'm watching."_

 _"Please, it's really important."_

 _"Tell me what?"_

 _"I- I like you."_

 _"I like you too. I wouldn't be here if I didn't."_

 _"No, I meant... I like you."_

 _"Oh."_

 _"If you want to run away, I don't blame you."_

 _"I don't want to run away."_

Present day

"So, tell me, who was this Diane."

"She's Kate's sister."

"Who is she to you?"

"I met her once."

"Mylene, there's something you're not telling me."

"It doesn't matter, okay? All that matters is that Diane can't know I'm here..."

They both heard a voice.

"Hello Mylene."

"I think it's a bit too late for that." Volt whispered to Mylene and left the room

"You're the second person I see today I haven't seen in a long time. Really long time."

"Did you miss me?"

"Not really."

"Then why are you wasting your time speaking to me?"

"You still think you know anything, don't you? You haven't changed at all. Except that terrible haircut."

"Really, that's the best you can do? Insult my hair? Try harder, Diane."

"How about this? You became a sadistic heartless bitch who doesn't give a shit about anyone but herself."

"You know that for one minute of speakin to me?"

"You didn't think I followed you all these years? What you and the Vexos are up to? Enslaving all those innocent Bakugan? Taking their home? For what? So you can be Hydron's little lackey?"

"So I can have worth."

"That's bullshit."

"I made a decision."

"I _loved you_ and you threw me away. You chose power over love. What a surprise."

"I chose myself."

"You always do. And that's why you'll always be alone."


	5. Chapter Six

**Sixth chapter. Just reminding you to review.**

"So where are we going?" Kate asked as they were preparing to enter the spaceship.

Volt was already on Earth. Her, Mylene and Lync were about to join him. Shadow was staying in the Mother Palace.

"A secret mission." Shadow Prove replied "What secret mission?"

"I can't tell you, it's a secret." Shadow teased and laughed sticking his tongue out at her.

"Could you stop acting like a preschool kid? I'm trying to talk to someone." Mylene said, holding a phone-like device close to her ear.

"Who you talking to? Huh? To who?" he kept asking the same question, annoying her

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU IMBECILE!" she screamed "not you, Professor Clay"she said to the speaker

"Is everything okay Mylene? You seem meaner than usual." Lync said

"I'm fine, you moron."

Mylene went into the spaceship and Kate turned to Shadow.

"What is happening with her? She's acting so strange since my sister visited." Kate made a remark

"I don't know. Why you asking me?"

"You guys seem close."

That made Shadow laugh. In a very unusual, strange way, that seemed more genuine than his usual mocking and jester like laughing.

"I wish... ...Don't tell her I said that. And good luck on the mission, Katy."

She was about to say no one called her Katy except for her 70 year grandmother, but was stopped by Lync inviting her in. She got into the spaceship with the rest. Shadow got back in his room.

"C'mon Hydron! Those shelves won't clean themselves!"

"Ugh."

On Earth...

Kate was about to meet Volt on the town square. He was waiting there and it was supposed to look like two friends causally meeting for a drink. Mylene and Lync were assigned to find the brawlers.

"Hey!" Kate greeted Volt when she saw him "Hey."

They sat down in a cafe for a drink.

"So what were we supposed to do?" Kate asked

"Act normal." Volt replied

"TBH, acting normal isn't really my thing."

"We just need to wait for Mylene and Lync to contact us when they track down the signal."

"Speaking of... do you know what's happening with Mylene? And does it have anything to do with Diane?"

"She did say she knew your sister. It has to be more to the story. Did Diane mentioned anything?"

"We didn't really discuss it. I don't really know a lot about my sister when I think about it. I know, not a thing to be bragging about."

That made Volt think of his own siblings.

 _"Volt! We're gonna be late for dinner!"_

 _"Wait for me, guys! Wait!"_

 _"You can't catch us, Volt!"_

 _"Don't be so sure!"_

"Volt! VOLT!"

"What?"

"It looked as you were in some sort of a trance."

"I must be tired. Look, a message. It's from Lync. They got the signal."


	6. New chapter

"Tell me about Diane."

"Shadow..."

"Tell me."

She took a deep breath.

"Diane was... my highschool...friend. We went to a cinema once and she admitted she has a crush on me and then we watched the movie and held hands and for the love of Christ it was awkward as heck."

She continued: "I didn't know how to act, what to say, what to do and I still don't! I don't like the way I act around her. I don't like how she makes me act or how she makes me feel."

"You hate she makes you feel anything at all." Shadow Prove said and it might be the smartest thing he ever did.

"Maybe I do. I hate being vulnerable. I hate being emotional. And I hate feelings! I am a brawler. I am a warrior.

I'm not some weak little girl who crushes on the first girl who admits she likes her.

"You hun have some twisted look on the world. And that's coming from me!" he laughed

"Stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like you feel sorry for me."

"Find Diane. Tell her that you feel something for her, or that you hate her or punch her in the face or propose to her. But solve this so you can be you again."

"You pathetic little moron" she said in a tone different from the one she usually set those or similar words as she put her head on his shoulder. "I freaking hate you."

"That's Mylene I remember."

Volt and Kate were watching from a CCTV camera.

"Well that's... surprising." Kate looked for a word. "My sister liked her? I though her type was less..."

"Mylene-ish?"

"Exactly."

They both laughed.

"Cause if they got married, that would be the most awkward thing ever. I don't want her as my sister-in-law." Kate admitted

"I don't think she'd want you as hers, Kate Belfrey." Volt added

"Actually... it's Katrina. Kate is a nickname, an alias I used. My real name... let's just say it's complicated."

"You must really trust me, choosing to share that with me."

"I trusted you from the moment we met." she then added awkwardly: "You have the face and all..."

"I really trust you too, Katrina."

"You can still call me Kate." She laughed. "It's easier."

"Why are Shadow and Mylene cuddling?" Lync asked as he entered the room

"Long story." Volt replied.

"I thought we locked the door." Kate said to Volt.

'You did." Lync said "I have some skills. Speking of my accomplishments, we should take a look at our prisoners."

"Shall we tell Mylene and Shadow?"

"Nah." Lync replied. "Let them have this moment."


	7. Chapter Eight

**Fun fact: Did you know that the word kuso means darn in Japanese? Anyways, let's get it on.**

They captured the brawlers.

Kate kept staring at the capsules filled with liquid, the Brawlers' alive but lifelles bodies.

"I need to go now."

Kate left, not even trying to explain why.

Volt waited till they checked everything's okay and then followed her. He found her in an armchair, again, staring pointlessly in one place.

"I think I need a break. From everything. I want to leave." Kate admitted

"You can't. Zenoheld is going to find you. And then he's going to kill you."

"If I stay here, _that_ 's going to kill me. I can't. I can't. I thought I could, but I can't."

"You have to."

"It's going to get worse. I'll do things I regret and I'll never going to forgive myself. Neither will Dee, or Max... or anyone. I am a horrible person."

"You're the farthest thing from that. Kate, you're good."

"That doesn't make it okay. We have no right to capture them, or to fight them. The Resistance is fighting to save the Bakugan. We're fighting for evil. That makes us bad people. That's not who I wanna be."

"I don't want it either."

"We can fight, Volt. Will you fight with me?"

"Diane. You're here to see Kate?" Mylene asked.

"I'm here to see you."

"You see me now."

"I know it's crazy..."

"Someone reminded me that crazy isn't always a bad thing. I want to try again. I want to get to know you. I want... I want to be with you."

"And I want a double expresso... maybe... we could go out or something... sometime?" Diane suggested.

"How about we go get it now?"

 **Two chapters today. Kindly asking you to review.**


	8. Chapter Nine

**So guys, it's the last chapter now. I hope you haven't waited too long and I hope it's worth it. I'm not that kind of person who puts OOC warnings, because I watch Bakugan for... 7 years now I think? I don't think I know what in character even is.**

 **Edit: I'm currently writing a sequel.**

"So..."

"So?"

"Why do you have to act so weird?"

"It's in my blood." Maxwell replied

"I know that. But we're waiting for Diane. In the Motherpalace." Kate said

"But aren't the Vexos weird?" Kate's younger brother replied.

"That's... a good point."

Meanwhile...

"Lync!"

"Leave me alone Shadow Prove. I said it already, I don't care what Hydron does in his free time and I'm not a creepy stalker who pust cameras in everyone's rooms like you do!"

"Not that! It's about a friend."

"You have friends?"

"Very funny."

"Just say it already, don't you see I'm busy here?"

"You're not doing anything."

"It's still better than talking to you."

"That's... mean. But I'll ignore it cause I have stuff to do. Mylene's got a girlfriend!"

"Whut?"

"You heard me."

"I have, I'm still processing it. Someone we know?"

"Not you. Name's... Die-anne Bel.. same as Kate."

"Diane Belfrey?"

"Yup."

"Kate knows?"

"She does. I can't seem to figure out where's she's getting the information from?"

"Volt. Aka the only person in this palace who gives a shit about anything."

"Lync..."

"Yes?" Lync responded in the thone of a human equivolent of a meh emoji

"...what's the opposite of "I don't give a shit"? I have lots of shit to give? Cause that just sounds strange and..." Shadow wondered

"Why did I even join the Vexos?" Lync said under his breath

"I heard that! Stop being so mean, I'm trying to ask you a question..."

Change of scene

"So, Katrina? Did you did everything I asked you too?"

"I have, Diane. I told Volt I'm about to leave, and he's going with me.

"There's someone I need to talk to first. Someones, in fact."

Lync and Shadow were having a discussion, but it sounded more like two kindergarten children arguing about a volleyball.

"You're annoying!"

"No, you're annoying."

"I'm at least trying."

"Try not to be annoying."

"Hey!" Kate interrupted Lync and Shadow before they got to decide who's annoying _Thanks, Lync thought, that idiot was really going on my nerves._

"What's up Katy?"

"Don't call me- agh, who cares? I just remembered something."

"What?" Lync asked

"In Hydron's room. There's something there, something I'm sure he doesn't want us to see. The guards won't let me in. They dont trust me. You, hovewer..."

"You want us to go there and pick it up for you?" Lync asked "what if someone sees us?"

"You can always show them that video of Hydron dancing to Taylor Swift shirtless." Kate said

"So proud of you, Katy." Shadow said, in the same tone a father would use when his 10 year old daughter finally gets her lines right in a school play after a 2 hour practice.

"Thanks. Now go get it!"

Some time after that...

"What's the password?" Kate asked

"I don't know!"

"How many letters, Lync?"

"Six."

"The first letter?"

"I can't tell."

"Try T-A-Y-L-O-R." Kate suggested

"It worked."

The crown prince Hydron of Vestal was resting in his room listening to Taylor's new album.  
"But I got smarter, I got harder in the nick of time. Honey, I rose up from the dead, I do it all the time... I've got a list of names and yours is in red, underlined." He sang

"Hydron!" Zenoheld yelled "every time I think you can't be much bigger of a dissapointment, you manage to surprise me!"

"What now, father?"

"Your Vexos buddies got their hands on the first sketches for the Alternative?"

"The Alternative?"

"I hid it in your room.

"Doing that is the equivalent of making the password to your only account you keep all the money in "12345. "Shadow said

"Who does that?" Volt asked

"Ulrich's dad." Shadow replied

"Who's Ulrich?" Kate asked

"It doesn't matter. A guy. Who lives in a house." Shadow said

"That's so much information, Shadow." Kate said

"I wish I could tell you more, but I can't." he said smirking

"Let me guess... it's a secret?" Kate said

"Exactly" Shadow replied laughing.

Somewhere else...

"Hey Mylene." Diane said

"Yes."

"I love you."

"I know. Now go break a leg."

"Every time you said that, I don't know if you're trying to be nice or I'm supposed to take that literally?"

"A bit of both in fact."

"You're lying."

"I love you too."

"Are we doing this? Hoping we won't actually break anything?"

"Yes we are."

They jumped on the ship where all the other Vexos, Kate and Max were. (including Hydron).

"So when's the wedding?" Kate asked

"Kate... shut up." Diane replied

So they all lived happily ever after...

 **...Except Zenoheld is still planning a war, and Hydron is still lonely spendining all his time listening to Taylor Swift, and Mylene still has issues with understanding emotion, also did anyone free the Brawlers? Ah, who cares, right? It's a subject for an another story. ;-)**


	9. The chapter set somewhere in between

**Guys remember that lost chapter? It's not lost anymore, I found it! I'm so happy.**

 **So the thing is set between Kate's arrival and the Vexos blackmailing Hydron. Some of you may read it already before it unintentionally got deleted when I re-arranged the story.**

It was night time in Vestal mother place. The Vexos were sleeping. Most of them. Mylene Farrow was sound asleep when she heard a voice calling her name.

"Mylene. Mylene..."

"God is that you?" she asked still half asleep

"What the-?"

"Shadow?"

"You never seemed like the religious type from me."

"Well, only religion is going to save you if you don't explain the reason why are you in my bedroom at 4.30 am!?"

"Shh don't shout. Think about it. We don't wanna wake up the rest."

"Since when do you have a brain?"

"I'm gonna let that slide because I have something important to tell you. Remember those cameras I told you I put up?"

"Yes I do," she said in the most uninterested voice in Vestal history.

"Let's just say." he stopped talking and laughed "they finally caught something interesting."

Minutes after it, they were watching a tape caught on camera which showed some really... interesting content. Suddenly...

"Guys! What are you doing?" Kate asked from the door.

"I told you to be quiet." Shadow said, "come in Katy, you don't wanna miss this."

Now Kate was watching the video as well.

"Is this for real?" Kate asked

"Yup."

Shadow couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing.

Mylene just had a smirk on her face.

The camera showed Hydron, singing and dancing to a Taylor Swift song. Shirtless. In his underpants.

 **I barely edited anything. Also, I've got a new grammar check on the laptop I'm so excited. I wrote a sequel to Labor of My Love, the first c** **hapter is up! This one may deal with some serious emotional topics. I also plan to write an M rated one (without any actual... obvious reasons to be rated M if you get me). So if any of you like my writing, check it out. I'll put up more things on my profile when I manage to.**


End file.
